


My True Love Gave to Me

by OhSchittWeWroteFanFic



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSchittWeWroteFanFic/pseuds/OhSchittWeWroteFanFic
Summary: ‘Tis the season...
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	My True Love Gave to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when some people have too much time on their hands.

ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS, my true love gave to meeee....

Ro-o-o-se Apothecary

ON THE SECOND DAY OF CHRISTMAS, my true love gave to meeee....

Two boys in love

And

Ro-o-o-se Apothecary

ON THE THIRD DAY OF CHRISTMAS, my true love gave to meeee....

A throuple that was not to be  
Two boys in love

And

Ro-o-o-se Apothecary

ON THE FOURTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, my true love gave to meeee....

Four Roses in bloom  
A throuple that was not to be  
Two boys in love

And

Ro-o-o-se Apothecary

ON THE FIFTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, my true love gave to meeee....

Fiiiiiiiive GOLDEN RINGS

Four Roses in bloom  
A throuple that was not to be  
Two boys in love

And

Ro-o-o-se Apothecary

ON THE SIXTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, my true love gave to meeee....

Six Kit-Kat dancers

Fiiiiiiiive GOLDEN RINGS

Four Roses in bloom  
A throuple that was not to be  
Two boys in love

And

Ro-o-o-se Apothecary

ON THE SEVENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, my true love gave to meeee....

Seven Nights at Stevie’s  
Six Kit-Kat dancers

Fiiiiiiiive GOLDEN RINGS

Four Roses in bloom  
A throuple that was not to be  
Two boys in love

And

Ro-o-o-se Apothecary

ON THE EIGHTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, my true love gave to meeee....

Eight Jazzagals a-singing  
Seven Nights at Stevie’s  
Six Kit-Kat dancers

Fiiiiiiiive GOLDEN RINGS

Four Roses in bloom  
A throuple that was not to be  
Two boys in love

And

Ro-o-o-se Apothecary

ON THE NINTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, my true love gave to meeee....

Nine bottles of body milk  
Eight Jazzagals a-singing  
Seven Nights at Stevie’s  
Six Kit-Kat dancers

Fiiiiiiiive GOLDEN RINGS

Four Roses in bloom  
A throuple that was not to be  
Two boys in love

And

Ro-o-o-se Apothecary

ON THE TENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, my true love gave to meeee....

Ten rooms at the Rosebud  
Nine bottles of body milk  
Eight Jazzagals a-singing  
Seven Nights at Stevie’s  
Six Kit-Kat dancers

Fiiiiiiiive GOLDEN RINGS

Four Roses in bloom  
A throuple that was not to be  
Two boys in love

And

Ro-o-o-se Apothecary

ON THE ELEVENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, my true love gave to meeee....

Eleven olive branches  
Ten rooms at the Rosebud  
Nine bottles of body milk  
Eight Jazzagals a-singing  
Seven Nights at Stevie’s  
Six Kit-Kat dancers

Fiiiiiiiive GOLDEN RINGS

Four Roses in bloom  
A throuple that was not to be  
Two boys in love

And

Ro-o-o-se Apothecary

ON THE TWELFTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, my true love gave to meeee....

Twelve Open Mic Nights  
Eleven olive branches  
Ten rooms at the Rosebud  
Nine bottles of body milk  
Eight Jazzagals a-singing  
Seven Nights at Stevie’s  
Six Kit-Kat dancers

Fiiiiiiiive GOLDEN RINGS

Four Roses in bloom  
A throuple that was not to be  
Two boys in love

And

Ro-o-o-se Apothecary

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to all the readers of Schitt’s Creek fics!


End file.
